Midnight Rendezvous
by paxtofettel
Summary: Humanized TwiMac. CLOPPY!    Big Macintosh visits his girlfriend's house at midnight for a "special" meeting.


Midnight Rendezvous by Paxtofettel

(A humanized tale starring Big Macintosh and Twilight Sparkle) 

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING FIC CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT SORT OF THING, PLEASE IGNORE THIS STORY.**

If there was one thing that Ponyville had going for it (aside from its apples), it was the people. The town was full of colorful characters that seemed to give the otherwise humble surroundings some variety. However, there was one man who stood out from the rest of the other citizens. For many of the inhabitants, he was definitely one of a kind. He was tall, muscular, and overall good looking male. He was a man of few words, always answering questions with either an "Eeyup" or "Eenope." It was almost next to impossible to hold a normal conversation with him. His name, well know throughout Ponyville, was Big Macintosh.

Macintosh was a simple man with simple pleasures. He never asked for more than what he absolutely needed. All he ever really wanted was to make sure Sweet Apple Acres was kept in shape, and that his sisters were safe. Every day, he would work in the fields, plowing and planting seeds from dawn to dusk. He never left the farm much, except to deliver apples. Which is why if someone looked out their windows tonight, they would see the rare sight of Big Macintosh skulking through the streets on his horse and faithful companion, Bucephalus, no apples in tow. The streets were completely void of any activity, save for a few dust particles that were kicked up by Bucephalus' hooves. Big Mac was silent throughout the trip, his signature grain stalk hanging limply from his lips and his eyelids half closed as if he were exhausted by the day's work. However, deep inside, he was very excited about tonight. He soon reached his destination: a large oak tree that served as both the town's library and a home. To many, the tree seemed to be as ordinary as they come, despite its strange setup. To Big Mac, however, this establishment had a more personal meaning to him. You see, this house/library belongs to Twilight Sparkle, one of his sister's best friends and, secretly, his lover.

Big Mac dismounted his horse and tied his reigns onto the nearby hitching post, patting his head softly. He walked up to the front door and gave it a few firm, quiet knocks (so as to not wake the town up). He waited for a bit and he soon heard light footsteps on the other side. The door opened, revealing a petite female with dark purple hair with a pink streak. She was dressed in a lavender nightgown that cut off right above her knees. Big Macintosh couldn't help but to feel aroused by the sight in front of her.

"Good evening, Big Macintosh," said Twilight, giving a small curtsy. He couldn't help but smile; she always wanted to be polite with him, even if he really didn't mind.

He took one of her small, soft hands and placed a tender kiss upon it. "Howdy, darlin'," he greeted, "mind if Ah come in?"

Twilight giggled, "Of course not, my house is always open." She gave him a small peck on the cheek, almost imperceptible; but he could feel the heat radiating from that spot on his cheek. "Would you like something to drink?" she asked, "Tea? Coffee, maybe?"

"Just water, thank ya kindly," he answered. She made her way to the kitchen, leaving Big Mac to take in his surroundings. The entire library was lined with shelves that housed a large number of tomes and parchments. Many of them were kept in pristine condition, no doubt thanks to Twilight's fussy nature when it came to books. The floor was made out of polished wood that seemed to shine as if it was waxed recently. He made his way over to the couch that was positioned next to the lit fireplace and sat down. As soon as he did, Twilight strode out of the kitchen holding two glasses of water. She handed one to Big Macintosh and sat down next to him. For a while, neither of them said anything, opting instead to just sit there and takes sips from their glasses. Big Mac looked over at Twilight, giving her a gentle smile. She smiled back, but he could tell that she was nervous about something (he had become very good at reading faces when Applebloom would lie about breaking something).

"Ya'll right, sugar?" asked Big Macintosh.

Twilight Sparkle nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," she answered but he could still see some reluctance in her eyes.

"You know, we don't have to do this if ya don' want to," he told her, draping an arm across her shoulder, "Ah don' wanna do somethin' that ya don' feel comfortable with."

Twilight shook her head. "No, I really want to do this. It's just-," she took a deep breath, "it's just that, I've heard that it hurts the first time. Plus, there's also the risk that the birth control spell might not work as it's supposed to. I don't know, I guess I'm just worrying too much." She looked down in at her legs, worried that she may have disappointed her boyfriend.

He reached out a hand and gently turned her face towards his. He looked into her eyes and smiled, which made her feel more relaxed. They stayed that way for what seemed like hours, until they felt a magnetic pull between them. Both closed their eyes as they closed the gap between their lips. If there was one thing that Big Mac cherished more than his family, it was the moments when he and his love kissed. Her lips always tasted of lip balm and herbal tea. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss.

After what seemed like an eternity, they soon parted for some much needed air. They both stood up from the couch, her hand holding his. Gently, she led him by the hand up the stairs and into her bedroom.

As soon as they entered the room, the two lovers were once again locked in a tight kiss. Big Mac parted his lips, allowing Twilight's tongue to explore the insides of his mouth. _Taste like apples, _she thought to herself. As soon as they parted, Big Mac began to slowly unbutton his flannel shirt, revealing his muscular chest, hardened by years of hard labor. At the same time, Twilight slipped off her nightgown, exposing her petite figure to him. She covered her breasts with her arms in embarrassment; for a woman her age, she wasn't as well developed as, say, Rarity.

Big Macintosh smiled and gently moved her arms away. He didn't care about the size of her breasts, hell; he preferred them the way they were. When she knew that he was okay with her figure, she allowed herself to relax. She took his hand once again and led him to her bed. She laid down on her back, pulling him on top off her. He took great care not to put his full weight on her, lest he hurt her. He went down and started placing a trail of kisses on her neck, moving lower and lower until he reached her breasts. Big Macintosh wrapped his mouth on one of the tips, circling it with his tongue. Twilight gasped as she felt an intense feeling of pleasure coursing through her body. Macintosh continued licking the nub while he undid the button on his jeans. Finally, he finished licking the nipple and focused his on the other one while palming the previous one. He soon stopped his suckling and began kissing a trail down over her stomach. He soon reached her womanhood, which was already wet with excitement. He kissed the insides of her thighs, teasing her greatly. He soon reached her slit and gave it alight lick. Twilight clamped a hand to stifle a scream of pleasure, worried that she might wake the whole village up. He continued his teasing, taking pleasure in eliciting moans from the woman under him. He soon stopped torturing the poor lady and finally stuck his tongue into her womanhood. Twilight bit down on her hand, the pleasure becoming even more intensified. Big Mac caressed the walls of her lower lips, relishing in the taste of her sweet nectar. He traced his tongue upwards, finding the little ball of nerves just above the lips, the sudden influx of pleasure pushing Twilight over the edge. She wanted to scream, but all that came out was a whimper as she climaxed.

When he finished licking up her juices, he finally removed the rest of his clothes and threw them onto the growing pile of other discarded articles of clothing. Twilight had begun recovering from her orgasm He positioned himself on top of her, balancing himself on his arms. He didn't say anything, but his eyes asked everything. _Ready?,_ they said. Twilight smiled and planted a small kiss on his lips. That was enough of an answer for him and he slowly pushed himself into her.

Pain. All that Twilight knew at that moment was pain. As her lover broke through her barrier, she felt like screaming. Big Macintosh saw that she was suffering, so he pulled out of her.

"Are ya'll alright?" he asked, worried that he may have caused her great pain.

Twilight waited until the pain started subsiding, "I knew it was going to hurt," she reassured, "I'm all right now. Keep going."

He obliged her, but this time, he went even slower than his last effort. Twilight braced herself for more pain, but it never came. Instead, it was replaced by another feeling; it felt good…_absolutely _wordeful. Twilight's whimpers and cries of pain were replaced by moans of absolute bliss. Big Mac was quiet as always, intent on pleasuring the woman below him. His thrusts were slow and soft at first, but he soon began picking up speed. Twilight abandoned all pretense of keeping silent and began moaning loudly. Big Macintosh sealed her lips in a kiss in an effort to stifle her cries. Every time he pushed into her, he wanted her even more, and she perhaps felt the same way. His thrusts became even faster, his mouth still locked in a kiss. He used one of his hands to tease the small bump above her slit. This sent Twilight over the edge. She arched her back, her walls clamping on his member in a vice grip as she climaxed the second time that night. Big Macintosh came soon after, letting go of his seed inside Twilight; he hoped that the spell was working right. He felt both energized and exhausted from the orgasm. He exited Twilight and lay next to her, wrapping her in a gentle embrace. Twilight snuggled closer to him, laying her head on his chest and listening to his hastened heartbeats as they slowly progressed to a normal rate.

"That was…_fantastic,_" she said, "I've heard that it was good, but I didn't know it would feel THIS good."

Big Macintosh smiled and began stroking her soft hair. "Glad ya'll enjoyed yerself," he said. He continued stroking her hair until she finally fell asleep. Big Macintosh was just about to doze off when he was startled by the door slamming open.

"Twilight, I'm back from Rarity's place!" Spike called from downstairs.

THE END


End file.
